


Иллюзии

by sverhanutaya



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, ItaSasu - Freeform, M/M, SasuIta - Freeform, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 06:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10871328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya
Summary: Саске просто не может отпустить Итачи, а грань между жизнью и смертью столь тонка.





	Иллюзии

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Illusions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6093739) by [Crystallinee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystallinee/pseuds/Crystallinee). 



> Перевод также лежит здесь: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5494765

_Иногда мир живых перекликается с миром мёртвых.  
– The Others (2001)_

 

  
  
  
Не сказать чтобы одиночество было ему невыносимо.  
  
Ему необходимо было личное пространство для того, чтобы поразмышлять наедине с собой. Возвращаясь с работы, он следовал неизменному распорядку: сбросить обувь, зашторить окна и наконец-то расслабиться. Маленькая квартирка не давала ему места, чтобы по кому-то скучать.  
  
И никто не скучал по нему.  
  
Всего лишь ещё один день небытия, не стóявший внимания. Он добрался до спальни и переоделся в удобную домашнюю одежду, скидывая рабочий костюм в угол. Затем отрегулировал жалюзи, погружая комнату во мрак. Яркий, резкий свет снаружи вызывал лишь презрение, зарождая боль в глазах и желание спрятаться. А он не мог ждать, пока ночная темнота поглотит солнце и луна очередной раз одержит победу.  
  
Он опустился на одноместную кровать, смежая веки в изнеможении. Его не волновал дискомфорт ни от грубой наволочки, натиравшей шею, ни от купленного из вторых рук матраса, жёсткого и бугристого. Он с тем же успехом мог бы лежать на асфальте и не жаловаться.  
  
Скоро... Он сжал кулаки и разжал, затем ещё раз и ещё раз. Чувствовал, как ногти скребли по ладоням, и больно прикусывал язык. Эмоции окатывали тяжёлыми волнами, но он справлялся с тем, чтоб удержаться на плаву посреди моря тоски.  
  
Как он и ожидал — до слуха донеслись шаги того, кто вошёл в комнату. Лёгкая поступь по изношенным половицам.  
  
Саске стиснул под собой одеяло, заставляя себя дышать медленнее. Сердцебиение, кажется, отдавалось в самых кончиках пальцев.  
  
— Ты здесь.  
  
На щёку легло невесомое прикосновение, мягкое как пёрышко. Кто-то с предельной нежностью смахнул его спутанные волосы с лица. Саске разлепил ресницы, и облегчение растеклось по всему его телу, а руки расслабились.  
  
Но старший брат медленно покачал головой, отчего его длинные волосы заскользили по плечам. И выражение его глаз было невыносимо.  
  
Саске нахмурился:  
  
— Прекрати это. И ложись ко мне.  
  
Итачи поступил, как было сказано — как и всегда — и они разместились вплотную друг к другу на узкой кровати. Саске устроил голову на чужом плече, снова ощущая себя малышом. Итачи неспешно, очень неспешно гладил его по лбу, до тех пор пока младший не соскользнул в лёгкий, мирный сон. Сейчас так просто оказалось забыть о дневных мытарствах и отдаться покою в надёжных объятиях брата.  
  
Позднее, когда Саске проснулся в коконе одеял, Итачи с удобством сидел на краю кровати и смотрел на него. Ошеломительно богоподобный со своими тёмными волосами, рассыпающимися по плечам, со стоическим лицом, которое было всё таким же соблазнительным, каким младший его запомнил. А две глубокие слёзные борозды визуально только усиливали печаль в его глазах.  
  
Саске приподнялся и подался вперёд, с жаром соединяя их губы. Он чувствовал пальцы в своих волосах, перебирающие пряди и притягивающие его ближе, сильнее вжимая их лица друг в друга. Саске обвил брата руками, держа словно в тисках и крепче целуя.  
  
Волна мурашек скатилась по позвоночнику — от холода. Половина кровати, которую занимал Итачи, выглядела нетронутой.  
  
Ничто иное в мире Саске не волновало. Он был деталью, способной состыковаться только со своим братом. Его потребность была полыхающим огнём, что не погас бы и на самом холодном льду. В моменты, подобные этому, ему нравилось рассматривать реальность как нечто... ненужное. Нечто, без чего он вполне мог обойтись.  
  
Свет и тени на улице сместились, и золотой блик просочился в комнату сквозь занавески. Должно быть, это Итачи их приоткрыл. Но совсем скоро свет померк, и комната снова погрузилась в сумрак. Перемена света принесла тяжёлые чувства.  
  
Итачи навещал его время от времени. Саске никогда не мог этого предсказать, но когда брат приходил, всё словно становилось как прежде. Их личный акт — воссоздание былых времён.  
  
Иногда они говорили. О чём именно — он смутно помнил. Короткие разговоры ни о чём или долгие, глубокие — всё давалось просто, как дыхание. Самым сильным впечатлением, остающимся в памяти Саске, было ощущение свободного плавания; поначалу отсутствие всякой опоры, а затем ощущение чужих губ, накрывающих собственные и возвращающих на землю.  
  
Но, открывая глаза, он всегда оказывался один и чувствовал себя ещё более замёрзшим, чем обычно.  
  
И потому, когда Итачи был здесь, Саске привлекал его к своей груди и держал так крепко, как только мог. Лишь ласковый голос брата и его нежные руки, смахивающие слёзы с лица Саске, могли утешить его.  
  
Но рано или поздно Итачи отстранялся, даря ему грустную улыбку, которая всегда приводила Саске в бешенство. Младшим овладевало какое-то помешательство, и тем хуже оно становилось, чем больше лик брата растворялся перед его взором.  
  
Вот и сейчас, после того как Итачи мягко разделил их тела и отдалился, Саске, не помня себя от ярости, уже крушил всё, что только попадалось под руку. Он впивался зубами в собственные ладони и орал в подушку, полностью охваченный слепым отчаянием. В конечном итоге он лежал, безжизненно раскинувшись на матрасе, и слёзы безмолвно стекали по бескровному лицу. Когда он был слишком вымотан, чтобы кричать, то мог чувствовать его совсем рядом.  
  
Холодная ладонь вновь дотронулась до лица, убрала намокшую чёлку с глаз. Палец погладил пересохшие губы, стирая кровь, и глаза у Саске расширились. Он свернулся на кровати в позе эмбриона и уставился в пустоту.  
  
— Уходи.  
  
Хотя он сделал всё возможное, чтобы это заглушить, но ощущение, будто по внутренностям прошлись бритвой, всё равно бы никуда не исчезло. Итачи никуда бы не исчез. Он продолжал появляться, да и Саске никогда бы не позволил ему уйти. Непреложная закономерность: чем сильнее Саске стремился удержать, тем сильнее Итачи старался уйти.  
  
Он перекатился на спину, впяливаясь в потолок.  
  
— Да поцелуй меня уже.  
  
Закрывая глаза, он чувствовал, как замерло дыхание. И в тот момент, когда губы Итачи накрыли его собственные, он выдохнул в него, чувствуя, что живёт. Такое впечатление, словно слишком долго провёл под водой и вот вдруг снова мог свободно дышать.  
  
Их губы слились, схлестнулись холодная влажность и горячая сухость, и привычный запах Итачи заполнил чувства Саске до краёв. Когда Саске открыл глаза, знакомая пара глубоких, тёмных сфер взирала на него в ответ. Он был здесь. И облегчение с кровью разнеслось по венам.  
  
Саске ощутил, как что-то мокрое потекло по щекам, и когда Итачи вновь его поцеловал, он поднял руку, чтобы стереть влагу. Но брат поймал его запястье, мягко удерживая на месте. Саске выгибался вверх и притягивал его ближе. Губы медленно проследовали до его подбородка, до шеи, прошлись невесомыми, как мановение крыла бабочки, прикосновениями по ключицам.  
  
И когда брат вдруг прекратил, блаженное настроение тут же схватилось холодом.  
  
— Не останавливайся, — выдохнул Саске, не сумев скрыть паники в голосе. — Просто держи меня.  
  
И Итачи вновь припал губами к его коже, в этот раз более уверенно. Но неустойчивое выражение его глаз никуда не делось.  
  
— Нии-сан, — в этот раз младший сам придержал брата, мягко останавливая. — Ты плачешь?  
  
Тёплая влага на коже сказала ему обо всём, что старший брат не мог выразить. Итачи заключил его в кольцо рук, соприкасая их лбы вместе. В моменты, подобные этим, вся вселенная существовала в совершенстве. Итачи снова держал его. Он был здесь, совсем близко, куда более реальный, чем в любом из воспоминаний Саске. И ничего другого было не нужно, чтобы жить.  
  
Дыхание ласкающе касалось лица. Тёмные шёлковые пряди волос свободно спадали вокруг божественного лика и были всё такими же мягкими, как Саске запомнил, такими же гладкими под пальцами. Глаза, в непроглядной глубине которых можно было безвозвратно потеряться, смотрели неотрывно. Итачи был воплощением совершенства, Саске — созерцателем.  
  
— Поцелуй меня.  
  
— ...Как пожелаешь, братишка.  
  
Голос, знакомый голос, способный пробудить в нём такую страсть, голос, всегда обещающий безопасность и утешение — он был здесь, рядом. Саске испустил звучный выдох, хватаясь за старшего брата, держась за него так сильно, что даже больно. Он не замечал отчаяния, сквозящего в собственном голосе и затрудняющего дыхание:  
  
— Не оставляй меня.  
  
Итачи нажал ему на грудь, укладывая на постель и нависая сверху.  
  
— Я могу остаться лишь ненадолго. С рассветом я уйду. — Выражение глаз было тёмным и серьёзным, удушающим всякую надежду.  
  
Саске чувствовал, как рубашка осторожно сполза с тела, а вслед за ней и остальная одежда очутилась на полу. Итачи сократил последнее пространство между ними, и Саске больше не мог говорить. Его губы оказались во власти диких поцелуев, становившихся всё более торопливыми и несдержанными. Тело действовало на чистых инстинктах, поддавшись глубинной, необузданной потребности.  
  
Чем крепче он держался за брата, тем лучше себя чувствовал. В такие минуты, оставляя свой след на каждом миллиметре тела Итачи, он видел самые неприкрытые эмоции в глазах брата.  
  
Остатки дневного света растворились во тьме, и единственным ощущением осталось тепло лежащего рядом тела, перевитого с собственным, гладкого и холодного, но столь _близкого_.  
  
К тому моменту, когда первый рассветный луч коснулся сплетённых тел, приводя новый день, Саске плавал в лёгкой полудрёме. Он почувствовал, что уютное тепло отдаляется, и инстинктивно попытался схватить его и притянуть обратно. Но неожиданное прикосновение губ, приникших ко лбу, позволило ему расслабиться. Медленно скатываясь в сон, он вновь услышал голос прямо за собой:  
  
— Прощай, Саске.  
  
Он резко сел, чувствуя окружающий холод. Оглядевшись по сторонам, он почти ничего не увидел из-за ослепляюще резкого света. Убийственное ощущение покинутости не заставило себя ждать.  
  
_Мне жаль. Но следующего раза не будет._  
  
— _Нет..._ — Саске подорвался с кровати, хватая первый попавшийся элемент одежды. Он шатался из угла в угол, оглушённый невыразимым ужасом. Выскочив в маленький коридор, он понёсся по квартире, пинками распахивая каждую дверь, отчаянно обшаривая каждый угол, вытряхивая ящики, сбрасывая предметы с полок.  
  
И чем больше комнат оказывались пустыми, тем сильнее его колотило. Поцелуй Итачи, его вкус, отпечатался на губах, словно мазок сухого вина.  
  
— _**Вернись!**_ — услышал он собственный отчаянный вопль, продолжая громить всё вокруг. В конце концов он очутился на полу, а из его горла вырывались надрывные отрывистые рыдания. — Вернись! Ты же обещал! Вернись! Не оставляй меня! — голос с болью продирался сквозь пересохшее горло, слова рывками выбивались наружу. — Проклятье! Ты сказал, что никогда меня не бросишь! ВЕРНИСЬ! НЕ БРОСАЙ... — он зажал голову руками. — Не оставляй меня одного! Вернись, Итачи! Ты не можешь уйти! Не можешь! Вернись...  
  
Сквозь собственный дикий крик и вой он услышал приближение торопливых шагов.  
  
Надежда подожгла сердце, полыхнув по нервам.  
  
— ...И... И-Итачи?  
  
— Саске, успокойся! Не сходи с ума, дружище!  
  
Это был _не он._ Осознанием шарахнуло, как товарным поездом, заставив свернуться в клубок и обнять руками колени, пытаясь переждать адскую дрожь, грозящую разорвать тело на клочки. Всё ни к чему. Всё без толку.  
  
— Саске, услышь меня! Итачи здесь нет! Здесь вообще никого не было!  
  
Что-то среднее между рыданием и рычанием пробивалось сквозь его зубы:  
  
_— ОН. БЫЛ. ЗДЕСЬ._  
  
Доставучая помеха никак не желала исчезнуть, продолжая добиваться его внимания. Саске и не думал пошевелиться, так что это сделали за него. По шороху грубого постельного белья он узнал, что снова оказался в спальне. Это лишь усилило его ужас. Почему дрожь до сих пор не разорвала его грудную клетку?  
  
Сквозь мутную завесу перед глазами он различил, как стеклянный стакан с водой опустился рядом со знакомой блистерной упаковкой на прикроватной тумбочке. Он знал, что это значит.  
  
— Саске, я обещаю, теперь всё будет в порядке...  
  
Он не испытывал ровным счётом ничего. Саске смирился с безжизненным телом, в котором для чего-то билось сердце, и с пустым сознанием. Он без сопротивления позволил другому человеку дать себе таблетки и заставил себя их проглотить.  
  
А потом неожиданно он заметил боковым зрением какую-то тень. Его руки вытянулись, но схватили лишь воздух. И всякий раз, не находя опоры, он начинал трястись сильнее прежнего. Мыслям не за что было зацепиться, и нечему было удержать его от падения за край. И медленно, но верно его тело, словно одеялом, накрывал расплывчатый туман.  
  
Он смутно различал голоса с кухни, стук чашек, шум воды из-под крана. Сквозь вату в голове пробились взволнованные слова:  
  
— Что с ним? Он... изменился...  
  
Саске зажмурился изо всех сил, моля о смерти.  
  
— Ты ведь знаешь, что случилось с его братом? С тех пор, как Итачи не стало... у него начались приступы психоза. И с каждым разом всё только хуже... Лекарства снимают только симптомы.  
  
— Но кто-то же был здесь? Сам он не стал бы раздвигать занавески, это совсем на него не похоже.  
  
Короткая пауза.  
  
— Никого тут не было.  
  
Саске попробовал сесть, но голова оказалась неожиданно неподъёмной и он обессиленно упал обратно.  
  
— Ты реален, — твёрдое убеждение в собственном голосе успокаивало. Свои руки оказались переплетены с другими, неожиданно появившимися и протянувшимися к нему. И другие губы, что идеально подходили его собственным... Сознание ускользало от него, и оставалось лишь сдаться.  
  
  
*****  
Войдя в спальню, они увидели своего давнего друга свернувшимся в клубочек на матрасе, и выглядел он почти что... безмятежным. Впервые за многие месяцы.  
  
— Ему ведь по-настоящему плохо. Нельзя мне было оставлять его в одиночестве... — Наруто сделал было шаг вперёд, но вдруг замер, округлив глаза. — Сакура-чан! Смотри...  
  
У изголовья кровати кто-то стоял. C секунду на вошедших взирали навязчиво знакомые глаза, прежде чем их обладатель склонился над спящим. Человек не издал ни звука. Двое застыли на месте, не в силах пошевелиться, и наблюдали, как пришедший чуть повернул голову Саске и запечатал нежный поцелуй на его губах. А затем натянул на него одеяло.  
  
Глубокий голос заставил двоих вздрогнуть:  
  
— Он жив, и это всё, чего я когда-либо хотел. Кроме того... Собственной смерти я никогда не боялся.  
  
Взгляды Наруто и Сакуры упали на фигуру их друга, что слегка подрагивал во сне и что-то невнятно бормотал. И когда они вновь подняли глаза, в комнате кроме них никого не было.  
  
  
Порой иллюзии слаще реальности. Ведь лишь они подвластны нашей воле.


End file.
